


Black

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Endgame, F/M, Final Battle, Kissing, Undead Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last battle at the Wall. Everything is pitch black. Jaime and Brienne refuse to part in the final battle, even though they can barely see each other. The battle may well be there last.</p><p>JB Appreciation Week, Day 5 - Black</p><p>(forgive the awful summary. If there are any suggestions, please tell me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is day 5, Black! I couldn't NOT make this dark, clearly. I hope you all enjoy it.

Black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was so dark.

The night was so black, that the moon and the stars did not show their faces. Jaime could only see the white of the snow, the silvery colour of the Wall behind them, and Brienne’s pale hair, as she stood by his side. He held on to her hand, as they saw the glowing, ice blue eyes of the Others and Wights.

“Keep yourself alive, my lady.” Jaime told her. He squeezed her hand as he said it. Brienne looked at him, her blue eyes shone with life, as the eyes of their enemies shone with death.

“Only if you do too.” Brienne replied. Jaime leaned forward, and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever kiss her, and Brienne kissed him back in the same way. They broke apart, gasping. It had felt like an age that their lips were locked together, but it had barely been a minute.

“I love you Wench.” Jaime said. He felt like he would fall to pieces in this final battle.

“I love you too, Ser Jaime Lannister.” Brienne said softly. Jaime pressed his lips to hers one last time, softly, chastely. Then they both drew their swords. Oathkeeper and Widow’s Wail, shone in the pure darkness, whilst torches were lit all around them. This was the final battle. This was the end, win or lose. Jaime really hoped they would win, as the creatures came for them, shrieking in the black of the long night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne felt her back against Jaime’s. Her sword hacked at their enemies. Even the faces of friends that hadn’t been burned in time after they’d fallen, came at her, but Brienne would not let her personal feelings stop her from destroying them. Even as her heart clenched as she cut down the body of a wight, wildling child, she knew she had no choice. If she wanted to live, she couldn’t allow herself to falter. She couldn’t see the blood of her enemies, or blood from her own wounds in the darkness. Even her clothing and leathers were black now. Over and over, they had tried to repair their clothing and armour, but there was nothing left to do but wear black after a while. So Jaime and Brienne both wore the black of the Night’s Watch, even though they were not sworn to that brotherhood. Brienne could only see Jaime in glimpses, where the dimmed light of lit torches flashed against his golden hair, against the red and black of Widow’s Wail, that was a twin to her own sword. She tried not to feel, as she slashed and hacked, as she heard the sounds of men screaming and dying. The only thing she allowed herself to feel, was Jaime’s back against hers. There was nothing else for her apart from the battle. It felt endless. A wave of them were destroyed. There was complete silence on the field, like the air and noise had been sucked out, and all that was left at the end of the world were Jaime and Brienne. She looked at him. Blood dripped down his black clothing, but to Brienne it was all black, just as the splatter on her own sword, and in the white snow, was also black.

“The next wave will come soon.” Jaime said to her. Brienne felt her heart clench in her chest. She could see a shallow gash on Jaime’s forehead that was dripping blood. She leaned forward and grasped some snow in a gloved hand, swiped the blood away from his forehead with an edge of her black tunic, then placed the snow against it.

“Hopefully it’ll stop the bleeding while we’re out here fighting.” Brienne said softly. The snow was turning black in her hands, but when she removed it, and dropped it on the ground with a wet plop, Jaime’s skin was white, and it seemed his wound had stopped bleeding. Jaime reached up a hand, wanting to cup her cheek, but he didn’t. There was too much gore on his thick gloves. They looked out into the black, as the second wave was coming. Jaime said no words, he just looked at Brienne. Brienne looked back. She knew they needed no words now. They needed to fight. And so they did, rushing into the black of the night and meeting the unearthly creatures of the night, dead on. The sky was still black as pitch and ink, and there was still no light in the darkness, but Brienne didn’t need any light. All she needed was Jaime. As long as she could feel his warmth at her back, she could endure anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... I'm glad that you made it to the end. It's a little short, and it's a bit dark, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and if you decide to comment or leave kudos, I shall be very appreciative.


End file.
